The Sword and Shield of Konoha
by SXM
Summary: Highly AU, ighly AU, Naruto disapears at age 6, everyone thought he was dead a few thought they saw the murder. but really the Konohagakure council, danzo, and the sandaime decide to put him into Danzo's care. Tsunade takes over and changes things!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so just for a little background this is my first story so don't murder me! lol. I am planning this story to be epic length if there are readers for it. right now no romance is planned but I hope to start one eventually not sure who though I may ask for a vote much later down the road.

Back ground on this story: Highly AU, Naruto disapears at age 6, everyone thought he was dead a few thought they saw the murder. but really the Konohagakure council, danzo, and the sandaime decide to put him into Danzo's care. The events of the Chuunin exam still happen with the Sandaime's death taking place, Tsunade takes over and starts to change the way things are done in the village of Konoha.

Naruto Centric as soon as the story allows, I would like to take some time for build up and a few events to play out but by chapter 3 it should focus on Naruto.

Any reviews are welcome just try to be positive!

**Lastly, I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Day

Tsunade had only taken the mantle of Hokage a week ago and already she was feeling the weight on her shoulders. As she walked into the Konoha council chambers she knew that today was going to be a rough day.

She took her seat and looked around the room. Many here would follow her ideas and plans for the future of the village; however, there were a few that presented obstacles against her ideas and aspirations for the future of the village.

"First and foremost thank you all for coming on such short notice." She calmly said.

" Let me assure you all now that for the last week I have been coming up with many interesting ideas for the future of the village, whilst, I help as I could with the rebuilding efforts that we are currently handling."

"As you all know I was and continue to be a student of the 3rd" as she said this she looked straight at Danzo, then over to Homura and Koharu.

"Some of you were against his ideals but you still wanted me for the position of Hokage after Jiraiya declined the position."

She suddenly thought about the old pervert and how he was probably laughing his ass off at the position she was about to put herself into.

"Now, that we have landed a strong defeat to Otogakure, and the sand lies at our feet, it is time to make preparations, changes, and bring new life to Konoha."

She was attempting to sound as powerful as possible but inside she was terrified she was about to change Konohagakure no sato whether for the better or the worse she could not yet tell.

"The Sandaime and Yondaime both had the same set of advisors, Homura, Koharu and the Sandaime's old rival Danzo." She stared at all three of the village elders and did not waver in her resolve.

"I believe it is time to usher in a new set of advisors to the hokage, a trio who are more accustomed to the _current_ goings on in the world of shinobi."

"It seems that the Godaime wants to shake things up a bit" stated Nara Shikaku

"It would seem so, but what do you think she has in mind?" said Akimichi Choza

"No clue but it will probably be pretty troublesome." Said the lazy jounin

"Nara Shikaku, my old teammate Jiraiya, and Aburame Shibi will now take control of these positions."

"Preposterous Tsunade you are only back in Konoha one week and you deem yourself worthy of removing us of _our _positions?" Koharu screamed furiously

"That is Hokage-sama to you Danzo, and yes I do, the constant attempts at usurpation of the mantle of Hokage by you and Sarutobi-Sensei's old teammates has gone far enough." Said Tsunade

"Even before I left I could see that the three of you would be the death of Sarutobi-Sensei, with your continuous attempts at blocking his plans at every move." She glared at the three of them "I will not have it!" She screamed as she slammed her palm on the desk she was seated at.

"Even as we speak my ANBU forces and the villages entire torture and interrogations department are systematically dismantling your Né forces."

Danzo looked as if he had seen the ghost of the Sandaime himself "You Cannot take this away from me!" he yelled as he jumped over the table he was seated at lunging at Tsunade.

Tsunade's face was the last thing the Sandaime's rival would ever see. As he began his lunge 3 ANBU struck from the shadows striking him in the clavicle, kidney, and the last through his spine right at the base of where the neck meets the head.

Just as quickly as they struck the ANBU and the body were gone. Leaving a somewhat stunned crowd and a very intrigued duo of clan leaders.

"I am terribly sorry you all had to see that but Danzo had become a rabid dog needing to be put down."

"Korharu-san, Homura-san, there is no need for further violence, I did not want this to happen, but in order to bring in the new one must usher out the old." Tsunade said with an aura of confidence and pride.

"The two of you never actually acted against the village in any way and you can retire knowing you served Konoha as best you could."

"Perhaps Tsunade-hime is right Homura." Koharu said "Perhaps we have spent our time improperly in what we thought were prudent endevours."

"Yes I believe so, Koharu, perhaps it is time to pass the will of fire onto the next generation of village leaders." Stated Homura as if he had been the one to think of retirement himself

"Yes I think retirement will suit the two of us just fine at our age." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"With that in mind Nara Skikaku will provide sound strategies for our shinobi forces his mind has long since been needed to be put to this kind of use." Tsunade said as she looked at Skikaku

"Shibi Aburame will take on the role of a conscience for the village; his sound logical reasoning skills coupled with his non-abrasive, and calm demeanor will help much to stem the tide of over reacting to situations." She said as she nodded to Shibi

"Lastly, my lecherous teammate will assist us with his ever present information gathering skills, where as before he played a sideline role popping in and out of the city for months at a time he will now be making purposeful trips in much shorter intervals. Expect to see him around the village a lot more." She stated with her head held high

"I have recently heard that a few months ago 2 genin died in battle in the country of waves, one being the last survivor of the Uchiha clan." At this her chest swelled as she took deep breaths

"Because of events like this I am planning a complete overhaul of the Shinobi academy." "We will begin with Chakra exercises like tree walking and water walking during the second part of the first year, while the first part of that year will be devoted entirely to the mastery of the theory mixed in with the standard practice in hand-to-hand and weapons. During the second year theory will continue all year but jutsu will be introduced."

"To be perfectly blunt we have grown lazy in these times of peace, we are shinobi and we must not forget it. Although we are different in Konoha in how we treat our shinobi we must not lax in our training because as we saw with Oto and Suna, danger can be lurking everywhere."

"The "standard academy three" will no longer suffice in the shinobi world we live in today. We must instruct our youths with the techniques they can use to achieve and help them to increase the will of flame."

"Lastly during the 3rd year of the academy students will be separated into groups based on their specializations. Tracker types will learn proper tracking techniques, camouflage, silent moving, and jutsu to suppress their chakra so they can get close to targets without being noticed." At this point much of the council was becoming very interested

"What about those who are combat types?"said Choza with obvious interest for the sake of his family and their future

"Combat types will be split up and more taijutsu heavy combat types will be instructed in parrying, dodging, silent moving, weapons expertise, and jutsu that can supplement their taijutsu, while mixing it up with a few offensive jutsu so as not to cripple them in a ranged fight."

"The Opposite will be true for combat types who show promise in the field of jutsu use. I assume few students will fall into this category but those that do will be taught techniques for every type of battle situation and also begin their nature manipulation before graduation." She asserted under the questioning looks of the council.

"And since I know the question will be brought up, I do plan on starting a program for those that show aptitude in the field of medi-nin. I would eventually like each 4 man cell to contain one medic so that all on field emergencies can receive some sort of care; this should avoid unnecessary deaths like those endured in wave." Tsunade looked at the council as if daring them to tell her she was wrong.

Hyuuga Hiasha was the first to speak. "I think this new program could usher in a new day for Konoha, The Hyuuga clan is fully behind it. Anything that could improve the chances of survival for our young must be taken into account."

"Then these matters are settled, let us adjourn the meeting so that my new advisors and I can meet privately and discuss their new position." Said Tsunade with a hint of happiness in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Been writing up a storm here is Chapter 2 I am posting it at the same time as chapter 1 I hope you enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: The Discovery

By the time Tsunade had reached her office with Aburame Shibi and Nara Shikaku in tow she saw that there was a group of concerned looking ANBU at her door accompanied by a certain tokubetsu jounin.

"Tsunade-Sama we need to speak with you immidaitely, its regarding the seizure of one of the Né bases of operation." Stated Neko.

"Hai follow us into my office." Tsunade said as she ushered the entire group of Anbu and jounin into the room.

"These are my new Advisors Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shibi, now what happened that you deemed it worthy of my immediate attention?" quizzically asked the Godaime.

"Lady Hokage we seem to have stumbled on a sort of boot camp for orphans that Danzo had initiated. The Students we found were kept in small rooms set up like dormitories, they all show signs of extreme intelligence and are completely alert and are showing no signs of mental duress, but they do seem a little "off". Stated Mitarashi Anko

"What else? You are holding something back Mitarashi I can tell." Stated the Hokage

"To be honest Godaime-Sama I am not even sure how we _should _say it other than we found something that we had long thought lost to Konoha."

"What?" Stated Tsunade rather impatiently

Neko stepped in again looked at Tsunade with a hint of fear in her eyes and said "Tsunade-Sama we have found Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Impossible! I read the Sandaime's reports on his death myself after Jiraiya wouldn't stop pestering me about the boy on my first day here!" Tsunade whispered intensely

"I am afraid it's true Lady Tsunade it seems Né has been hiding the boy right under our noses and training him as a weapon to be used at the disgression of his superiors." Anko said

"It is him Godaime-Sama, I was one of the ANBU Sarutobi-Sama had watching Naruto before we thought he was killed. There is no mistaking those whiskers on his face, or the blonde hair and blue eyes for that matter." Said Neko

"Inu, send a hawk for Jiraiya immediately say it is a life or death matter he returns now, if I know that pervert at all I know he will want to know immediately."

"This could be a major advantage for us, whether we want to think of it that way or not." Shikaku stated "Having a powerhouse who is trained for follow orders isn't exactly a bad thing. I do feel for the kid though." He rubbed his nose and said "He is Shikamaru's age and more than likely already knows about his tenant, and if I know Danzo like I think I do, he is probably already a trained killer."

"It would be prudent to meet Uzumaki-kun first before making and judgements on his character Nara-San. Stated Shibi "The Yondaime would not have placed the Kyuubi in him in the first place if he were not someone quite special don't you agree Tsunade-Sama." He said as if it was the only thing _to _do.

"He as well as all of the other students in the Né program will need to be interviewed, and interrogated to find out exactly what they know." Tsunade said sadly "We must understand what they have been through if we are to try to help them."

She slowly rubbed her temples and lowered her head "make sure Uzumaki is locked down tight until Ibiki can see him. We do not know where his allegiances lie whether to Konoha or to Danzo."

"If that is all you are all Dismissed" she asserted after they all walked out she yelled "Shizune! Bring the Sake we need to talk!"

Ibiki was exhausted. He had been interviewing and interrogating non-stop for 5 days now.

First he had the Jounin who were a part of Né, who were all now either dead or imprisoned.

Then he and his group had taken care of the Chuunin who were interrogated and then imprisoned for defecting to Né.

Now came the hard part. The Genin. These were quite literally Children. Children who he had just found out were all orphans that no one wanted. It seemed as though Danzo had taken them in, given them something to believe in and molded them into perfect soldiers with unwavering loyalty. "But to what cause, Konoha's or his own" Ibiki said outloud to no one.

After 7 hours of interview after interview it seemed as though the day was not as terrible as he had imagined. Of the 12 Genin he had thus far interviewed perhaps 8 would not make it. But, on that same note, 4 of them were not so brainwashed that they couldn't be turned to the Leaf.

"Two to go" he said to himself "One Genin and then Uzumaki."

"Guard!" he yelled "Bring me genin #13"

5 minutes later a tall slender pale skinned boy entered the room and was seated by the "Tora" masked ANBU agent.

"Do you know why you are here Genin?" Ibiki said as he glared at the youth in question

"If I am here only one thing is possible, Konoha has found out that Danzo has been running Né operations, and has finally toppled him." Said the genin very matter of factly

"Well, not as stupid as you look are you boy?" said Ibiki

"No, I suppose I am not." Said the Genin

"Give me your name, rank and responsibilities in the Né organization boy." Said Ibiki sternly "If you hurry the hell up with your answer I might not hit your dumb ass." He stated casually as if it were second nature.

"My name is Sai, I am technically genin in rank although I believe my abilities are much higher in that, although I have yet to be tested. During my time in root I have only had one responsibility, Stay close to Naruto on our missions and back him up as required." Stated Sai

"And who exactly is Naruto?" Ibiki asked _"So they are connected"_ Ibiki thought to himself

"My partner sir." Sai stated calmly "I assure you I have no reason to lie to you when Danzo died I felt the seal on my tongue preventing me from speaking about these matters dissipate."

"That still doesn't explain who he is describe him the name you were given may have been a code name." Ibiki said in a firm tone that left no room for argument.

"Naruto is 5'10 185lbs, Blonde hair blue eyes, Jutsu specialist, assassination specialist, and stealth specialist." Sai said "our missions were primarily seek and destroy missions, with our unique talents Naruto and I could infiltrate almost any structure and take out targets Danzo had deemed high priority."

"_Now I have him this was Uzumaki's partner it seems. I will need some dirt on him for later."_ He thought to himself

"Who else comprised your cell in Né!" Ibiki screamed slapping Sai in the face

"I am attempting to cooperate Interrogator-san, please do not hit me." He retaliated. "Each mission Danzo sent us with a different jounin to watch our moves and critique our strategies. Although this was for our benefit we were given a far greater amount of autonomy than regular genin due to our abilities in the field."

"What Abilties are you talking about here genin?" Asked the interrogator

"I specialize in Ink-Jutsu, I can use ink to create clone like creatures that obey my commands. Rats for infiltration, snakes for silent killing, birds for quick escapes, that is the gist." Sai said

"As for Naruto's abilities they were somewhat special. Danzo called him a Jinchuuriki- the power of human sacrifice. Danzo said he hosted the great Kyuubi no yoko of lore. That the Yondaime himself had chosen Naruto to bear the burden for the village and to become its sword in its time of need." He seemed almost reminiscent of this when he stated it.

"Do you serve Konoha or Né Sai?" stated Ibiki

"I think the answer to that is rather obvious." He smiled awkwardly "I serve the tree to protect the leaf. I am a Konoha nin in mind body and soul interrogator-san."

"Oh yea? Well we will just see about that after your psyche eval Genin. For now you are through."

"Tora!" Ibiki screamed "Get this one out of here, and alter the hokage that it is time."

Tsunade was a little apprehensive about being present for the interrogation of Uzumaki Naruto. If he knew about the kyuubi, then he might know how to use its power. It was not unheard of for Jinchuuriki to be able to harness some portion of the power of their bijuu. At least that was how Jiraiya had explained in his return message. She was upset he would not arrive in time to see this as well. Perhaps with his expertise they could glean something else from the boy. It didn't matter in the long run this needed to be handled, the faster, the better.

"Ibiki I am here let us begin." Tsunade said through the microphone on the other side of the 2 way mirror.

"Bring him in Tora" said Ibiki

Ibiki could not believe his eyes. This kid was the spitting image of the Yondaime but with whisker marks.

On the other side of the glass Tsunade gasped when she saw him. Almost an exact replica of her teammates prized pupil, but with three marks on each cheek. She had not seen the boy even before his disappearance, and thus, was quite shocked.

Naruto sat down face totally still showing no emotion in front of his interrogator. He looked around eyeing his predicament. He knew there was no escaping this and it was going to be unpleasant. He noted the 2 way mirror and thought to himself "_They must have an ANBU captain or a Hyuuga behind the glass trying to catch any lies the interrogator doesn't."_

"Boy give me your name, rank, and tell me about your time in Né." Said the interrogator.

Naruto could see his face now, Morino Ibiki, head of the Konoha interrogations team. This did not bode well for him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my official ninja rank is genin, and for me to tell you about my time with Danzo's forces would take a long time, I have been with him as far back as I can remember." Naruto said without fault

"We need to know what you know _Naruto_ so why don't you tell us anything you deem of value." Ibiki was getting angry this punk didn't want to answer fine a few more tries and he would pump the answers out.

"I was trained as an assassin for Danzo." He said

"I was sent on various infiltration and assassination missions with my partner, Sai." Naruto smirked "I can smell his scent in here so I know that he has been here and you have talked to him already, thus, I can deduce you also know that I hold the Kyuubi within me."

"Are you under the control of _the fox,_ Uzumaki?" Ibiki questioned

"I have never given control to him, although I am certain he would die for a chance" Naruto Chuckled.

"I can control up to three chakra tails of his power, merely a third of his total strength, anything more than that would be reckless and dangerous." Naruto explain

"Danzo has had me trained in various fields but what he believed was most important was that I learn to control what part of the fox I can and to learn when enough of his power is enough." Naruto continued

"The beasts chakra is somewhat like one would describe a drug, powerful, exhilarating, and if taken too far, quite deadly." He finished

"What do you mean deadly Uzumaki!" Ibiki screamed

"The beasts chakra in high levels actually poisons me and hurts me quite a lot." He smirked

"Even though I house Kyuubi, his chakra is still quite chaotic and dangerous to me." He sat back in his chair and looked at Ibiki waiting for the next question

"What else can you tell us?" Ibiki asked "We are unsure of your allegiances and it seems you and your Né partner are quite different than the other genin we retrieved from Danzo's bases.

"Ah. Well I assume we would be. Sai and I have been trained together for what seems like forever. He was personally chosen to be my partner because of his intellect and aptitude for learning on the fly. He even carried seals that Danzo gave him to suppress my chakra should the Kyuubi ever attempt to take over."

Naruto looked straight at Ibiki "You have no worries from me, the moment I was knocked out I understood that Danzo had fallen." Naruto calmly stated

"You must understand that nothing I have done was to the detriment of the village. Both myself and Sai are first and foremost the sword of Konoha and its shield in one. We would never turn against the Konohagakure, We have been trained well, but we have both known Danzo was no good for the village but we had no choice, we are soldiers Morino-San and soldiers follow orders. Nothing more and nothing less." Naruto Finished

"So let me get this straight, you know of the Kyuubi, you can harness some percentage of its powers, you were trained in infiltration and assassination, your partner in sealing and ink jutsu, and you beleive yourself to be loyal to the leaf?" Ibiki asked "Rather convenient that as soon as your master falls, you claim yourself to be a loyal leaf shinobi, isn't it Naruto-san?"

Ibiki glared at him "And just how the hell do you know my name, huh?" he asked with murderous intent.

"First I had no choice but to serve Danzo, Morino-san. When I was 6 years old the Hokage called me into a meeting." Said Naruto

"Sandaime-Sama was in session with the council."

"Apparently they all agreed that it was better to either lock me away or give me to Danzo to train, in order to harness the power of the kyuubi in a manner that would benefit Konoha. Doing this also would keep me out of the eyes of the village that detested the fox sealed within me."

"Even the Hokage can only do so much." He continued

"Their power is limited. That is why we act as we did." Naruto stated with an air of pride

"We acted when the Hokage could not, we struck the diseases that might try to cripple the tree that is Konohagakure no sato before they had a chance." Naruto looked right at Ibiki

"I am 13 years old Morino-san, and since I turned 10, Danzo has had myself and Sai destroying the enemies of the leaf." He looked cold now, ruthless.

"Drug lords, kingpins of crime syndicates, poisonous, lecherous, monsters that could taint the essence of our great village." He practically whispered

"Ninja who would flee their _home village_ only to try to steal from ours and steal what belonged to_ us, no_ I am not proud of whom Danzo made me into, but I am proud that I have served the Leaf to my best in honor of my father and mother. I am proud to say that the leaf is better today for the actions of my cell." He finished with an air of smugness on his perfectly deadpan face.

"Ibiki you are done. Please leave the room for now I will finish this questioning." Tsunade said through the microphone.

As he got up to leave Ibiki took one last glance at Uzumaki and smirked. "Good luck kid, looks like they are bringing in the big guns."

After 15 minutes of sitting in the room alone Naruto was beginning to wonder what was about to happen. Perhaps he had revealed too much when he gave away that he knew of his parentage, he would soon find out if he had said too much.

"Hello brat, you are going to answer some questions for me, to my full satisfaction." Said the Hokage as she came into the room and into his view with a smile on her face.

"Senju Tsunade, one of the infamous sannin, slug summoner, you are as close as there is to royalty in the village Hokage-Sama." Said Naruto

"Well, you seem to know me let me get to know you hm." Said Tsunade as she appraised his appearance.

"Who are your mother and father Naruto-Kun?" Tsunade asked rather bluntly

"Tsunade-Sama you wound me, if you have indeed taken the mantle of Hokage than you like Sarutobi-Sama before you know that my parents were the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and his lover Uzumaki Kushina."

Stunned, she suddenly wondered how long the boy had known, he had stated it as if it were common knowledge that he was the legacy of the Yondaime. She was for once, at a loss for words.

"I understand that it is not common knowledge in Konoha proper Lady Tsunade, but among the Né forces all understand who I am, what I am, and why I am what I am." He stated with pride.

He exhaled and looked directly at her with his cerulean eyes "My father gave me the burden I carry for the betterment of Konoha, and myself. I only live to serve the village. Please, allow me a chance to prove that."

"Uzumaki, I need to know what you are capable of. Tell me your strengths, weaknesses, and special skills." Tsunade said while looking at the blonde man-boy.

"I am first and foremost an expert in stealth and assassination." Naruto said

"Although I am not like Hatake Kakashi, I am far more practical." He said smugly

"My skills with Kunai are second to none from genin to chuunin in Né and truth be told, many Jounin have trouble matching my knife skills."

"you are saying at 13 you are as strong physically as son jounin?" Tsunade said with disbelief

"Hai Hokage-Sama, we believe this is due to the kyuubi's healing factor, my strenuous training regime and the kyuubi possibly influencing my muscle density." He said unsurely

"Fine this will all be tested, continue." Tsunade said

"My stealth is one of my strongest abilities. I was trained in passive jutsu that allow me to move quickly and silently. Also my concealment is extraordinary. I can hide in the shadows with the best of our division and with the use of the Kirigakure no jutsu I can move and be undetected by most doujutsu." He stated

"My instructors say that because of my large chakra reserves my Kirigakure technique had been the best they had seen from someone outside of the hidden Mist."

He then continued on wondering why he felt no trouble being this open with his rather well kept secrets.

"My jutsu arsenal is not vast but not small either. I am well versed in combat techniques like the Kirigakure no jutsu as I mentioned before, and several elemental attacks like Katon hosenka no jutsu, Kaze no yaiba, and futon daitoppa.

"Also I can perform the kanashibari no Jutsu, kage bunshin no jutsu, kage shuriken no jutsu, bunshin daibakuha, and many more, although, these are the jutsu I use the most Tsunade-sama."

"That is an extensive repatoir Uzumaki, how did you learn so much and still have time to do Danzo's dirty work?" she asked skeptically

"Another benefit of the Kyuubi, because of my enourmous reserves, I can use the Kage Bunshin as a training method for techniques. I can easily create 1000 clones and have them work the same technique or a list of them in groups, thus getting years and years of training into one month." he chuckled with a small smile on his face

"Danzo once called me potential incarnate, I rather like that." He finished

"You have not mentioned hand to hand or Genjutsu yet Uzumaki" Tsunade stated as she thought about what she could do with a genin like this.

"My hand to hand skills are adequate, I can hold my own in a fight but I am not a hand-to-hand master."

"Although I far prefer to work with a weapon, a Kunai, shuriken, Katana, but my favorite is a 60cm bolo that I keep in my storage locker." He looked at her and continued 

"A bolo is a machete like cleaver used for hacking and slashing. I don't like to fight hand to hand I prefer to let my clones do my wetwork if possible, but if I am stuck what better than a big hunk of metal to separate my enemies from me."

He looked up as if remembering and continued "Mine is special made just for me, I can channel my wind chakra through it to make it stronger, more durable, I believe Sarutobi Asuma does something similar with trench knives, that is where my sensei's got the idea for mine when we found out I was wind natured."

"Were you mistreated at the Né base Naruto?" She asked quite seriously

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said "No, quite the opposite, we were given fresh food, a place to devote ourselves to our training, a purpose, leaders who _wanted_ Konoha to be the greatest ninja village for decades to come. We were weapons for Danzo, but what is any ninja but a weapon to serve the will of their lord, Lady Tsunade." 

"Naruto I believe you want to serve Konoha, so for the next 3 months I am putting you in a hospital where you can display what it means to be shinobi of Konohagakure no sato, if you behave well and do as you are told in 90 days you will be released to a 4 man genin cell after a few months of d-ranks if my advisors and I believe you are to be trusted you will be allowed to become eligible for chuunin exams and higher class missions." She wanted him to be loyal to the village but she could not risk the villages safety if he were lying this was the best route.

"Your partner Sai will accompany you and be placed on the same 4 man team, as you are already comfortable with one another I will not take you apart, prove me right, do the right thing and you will be a protector of this village and the will of fire soon enough."

"Hai Tsunade-sama thank you for giving me this opportunity" Naruto stated.


End file.
